


Happy Sleep

by stellamidnight



Series: Happy Sleep [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is having trouble sleeping. Steve offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> “…a well-spent day brings happy sleep…” – Leonardo da Vinci

An insistent voice squawked loudly over the police radio. A familiar voice quietly answered back, confirming the message was received. The radio crackled and fell silent again.

Danny grumbled irritably, reaching down to pull the covers up over his head and block out the irritating chatter. He was way too tired to even think about waking up. When his hand brushed over a button-down shirt instead of his cozy comforter, he jolted awake to find himself sitting in the passenger seat of his car. It was dark inside the car, but there was enough moonlight to see rows of boats tied up along the docks in front of them. The engine was off and both windows were cracked to allow refreshingly cool night air to seep into the stale interior of the car.

Fuck! He fell asleep in the middle of a stake-out. He’d call it a rookie mistake except Kono would never have been that sloppy. His heart hammered from the sudden surge of adrenaline but his brain still felt sluggish and slow. Scanning the scene in front of him, he was relieved to see there was still no movement. A quick glance at the dashboard revealed it was a little after midnight. He scrubbed a hand over his face in embarrassment while his partner chuckled beside him. “Not getting enough beauty sleep, Danno?”

Danny leaned his head back against the headrest with a groan, knowing he deserved the barrage of torment he was about to receive. Sure enough, Steve spent the next hour giving him shit for falling asleep on the job. Despite all his arguing and grumbling in response, he didn’t really mind. The truth was it was kind of funny and it helped pass the time as they watched absolutely nothing happen on a docked boat that belonged to suspected drug smugglers.

Eventually, Steve ran out of jokes and fell silent. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time before Steve said, “Seriously, Danno. You okay?” Steve sprawled lazily in his seat as if the question was inconsequential, but the worried crinkle between his eyebrows gave him away. 

Danny smiled slightly, touched by his partner’s concern. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just haven’t been getting much sleep lately. Too much night-time activity if you know what I mean.” He glanced over with a smirk and was surprised to see Steve frowning in response.

“So, uh, new girlfriend?” Steve asked, sliding his eyes away from Danny.

Danny followed his lead and turned his gaze back toward the dock in front of them. “New neighbor.”

“New— wait…what?”

“My new neighbor,” Danny complained resentfully. “He moved in next-door three weeks ago and I swear he brings home a different girl every single night. Which would be fine— I mean, live and let live, it’s none of my business, what do I care—”

Steve held up a hand. “I get it. Point?”

“The point is they’re loud. Headboard banging against the wall, moaning like they’re filming a damn porno— loud. I’ve never said more to the guy than ‘Good Morning’ as we pass in the hallway, but I know his name because I hear it every night.” Danny ratcheted his voice up to a squeaky falsetto and mimicked, “Oh, Ryan. Oh, Ryan!”

Steve laughed. “Why don’t you say something?”

“Say what? ‘Hi, I’ve never taken the time to introduce myself before, but I listen to you have sex every night like a dirty old man.’ Yeah, no.” His hand sliced through the air, firmly chopping down that terrible idea.

“Why does the fact you can hear him make you a dirty old man? It’s not your fault he’s too loud,” Steve argued.

“I know. I just…I can’t knock on the door of a complete stranger and talk about the guy’s sex life without sounding like a perv.” With a sigh he added, “Or jealous.”

Steve shifted in his seat and made a funny little noise to clear his throat. “Jealous?” 

“Of all the action he’s getting. It’s not like there’s anybody calling out my name in the bedroom. I just wish…I wish the guy could know how it feels to be on the other side of the wall, listening to that night after night.” Danny sank down in his seat feeling small and pathetic.

“Hey, that’s a good idea. You should show him how it feels. You know, give him a taste of his own medicine.” Steve waggled his eyebrows ridiculously to make Danny laugh.

Danny smacked his shoulder lightly to get him to knock it off. “How? It’s not like the guy’s gonna be jealous of me and my right hand. And I don’t exactly have any other offers right now.”

“No worries,” Steve replied quickly, licking his lips. “I’ll do it.”

Danny stared at him in shock. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about it. He figured anyone with a pulse would think about having sex with Steve. He just never realized his partner was so easy. “You’ll do what?” he asked cautiously.

“I’ll help you give the guy a taste of his own medicine. Listen, I’ll come over to your place. We’ll wait until the guy comes home and then stand next to the wall making a bunch of loud moans and groans. Maybe bang the headboard against the wall a few times. He’ll get the idea and hopefully it’ll make him think twice about how loud he’s been.”

“Huh…” Danny grunted, looking away. He had to admit that made more sense than Steve offering to sleep with him just to get back at his neighbor. “I guess we could try that.”

“And if that doesn’t work, you could always knock on the guy’s door and just talk to him.”

Danny tried to imagine asking his neighbor if he could please fuck quieter and cringed at the thought. 

After wrapping up the stakeout and typing up a report about all of the nothing observed during their stakeout, they split up to go home and get some sleep. 

The next night, Chin and Kono took their turn on stakeout and Steve came over to begin Operation Porn Noises. Steve rolled his eyes at Danny before patiently explaining that the whole point of giving a military operation a name was to call it by something other than its true purpose. 

Danny shrugged, unconcerned with military accuracy. “When we’re at your house, you can name the operation. We’re in my home and I say we call it Operation Porn Noises.”

Steve shook his head and reached for another beer. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I’m awesome,” Danny replied cheerfully. He opened his mouth to say something else when the muffled sound of a door slamming closed next door interrupted him. “That’s him!” Danny hissed. He darted to the window that overlooked the parking lot and sure enough, his neighbor’s car was parked in his assigned spot. “He’s home!” he whispered urgently.

Steve jumped to his feet, depositing his beer on the coffee table. “Come on!” He grabbed Danny’s hand, impatiently tugging him down the short hallway into the bedroom. Danny snorted a little laugh, caught up in Steve’s giddy excitement. Maybe they’d had one too many beers while waiting around for his neighbor to come home, but Danny wasn’t about to complain as the mild buzz of alcohol combined pleasantly with the zing of anticipation.

“Now what?” Danny asked quietly. He was glad he’d taken a little time earlier to tidy up the bedroom, changing the sheets and making the bed. Not that anything was really going to happen, but he didn’t want Steve to think he was a complete slob.

Steve held up his hand for silence. They stood next to the bedroom wall for a couple of minutes but heard nothing. Just when Danny was about to give up, thinking that for once his neighbor had come home alone, they heard muffled talking and laughing through the wall. A bed creaked loudly as two bodies landed on it and the laughter cut off with a loud moan.

“Showtime!” Steve whispered with an eager grin. He opened his mouth and let out a passionate moan that cut right through Danny. Steve somehow managed to make it sound desperate and demanding at the same time. Turning his face to the wall, Steve moaned loudly again while Danny tried thinking unsexy thoughts in a vain attempt to avoid getting turned on by the sounds Steve was making. Steve let out two more moans, each dirtier than the last, before turning to him with a puzzled look on his face. “Danny?”

Oh, right! Danny was supposed to be part of this performance, wasn’t he? He turned to face the wall and dutifully let out a moan. Or, at least, what was supposed to be a moan. Unfortunately, it sounded more like a pained grunt. Steve must have thought so too because he elbowed Danny and hissed, “Come on! Quit clowning around!”

Nodding determinedly, Danny tried again. “Uhuunhh!” he bleated pathetically. His face burned with humiliation. It wasn’t enough to sound like an uninformed virgin; he had to blush like one too. 

“Like this,” Steve whispered encouragingly. He released a pleasured groan that sounded like he was receiving the world’s best blow job and then cut an expectant look over at Danny. 

“Okay, uh… uunnhh!” Danny croaked awkwardly. He hung his head and prayed for death. Forget ever having real sex with Steve, he couldn’t even manage to have fake sex with him convincingly.

Suddenly Steve grabbed his arm and pulled, slamming him up against the wall. Danny let out a surprised grunt as his back impacted painfully (and loudly) with the wall behind him. Danny glared at the crazy man in front of him. “There’s something wrong with you. You know that, right?”

Steve ignored him, crowding in close and leaning down to whisper in Danny’s ear. “Close your eyes and imagine I’m kissing your neck. What sound would you make?”

Following his partner’s lead, Danny closed his eyes. He could feel Steve’s breath hot against his neck and pictured him pressing wet kisses against his neck. Danny tilted his head back to give him more room.

“Good,” Steve murmured. “Just like that.” His hand trailed down Danny's side in a tender caress.

Danny hadn’t realized that he’d made a sound, but he guessed he had. He kept his eyes closed and tried to hold onto the mental picture of Steve’s mouth against his neck. He was vaguely aware of reaching out to pull him in closer, enjoying the warm, solid feel of Steve’s body pressed close against him. 

“That’s it, Danny,” Steve whispered in a husky tone. Danny keened as Steve’s hands clutched at him greedily and the kisses against his skin became real. “Keep going,” he mumbled, between kissing and gently sucking on Danny’s neck.

This time Danny could feel the low groan that rumbled out of his throat.

Steve kept one hand on Danny’s hip while the other hand trailed further down to rub over Danny’s cock. “You like that?” he breathed, pulling away enough to stare down into Danny’s eyes. Steve was a bundle of coiled energy, awaiting his reaction.

“Yeah,” Danny panted, pressing his rapidly hardening cock against Steve’s hand. 

“Louder,” Steve urged.

“Yeah! I— Yes!” he repeated loudly.

Steve continued to play with Danny through his clothing, running his fingers over the outline of his dick and circling around the head while the fabric dampened with precum. “You want me to stop?” 

“No! Don’t— don’t stop!” Danny cried out, running his hands down Steve’s back.

“Louder,” he demanded.

“Don’t stop!” Danny continued urgently, his voice rising in volume. “Please, please don’t stop!”

Steve’s fingers teased over the zipper. “Danny…can I?”

“Yes, yes!” Danny shouted.

Steve wasted no time, hurriedly unbuttoning and unzipping Danny’s pants enough to fit his hand inside. His hand slipped under the waistband of Danny’s underwear to grab his hard cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Danny growled. His hands continued to roam over Steve’s back, gripping the hard muscle under his hand and reaching down to Steve’s ass.

It was Steve’s turn to curse as Danny’s fingers slipped into the back of his pants and teased along the crack of his ass. He pulled away from Danny’s neck to let out a rough groan. Danny took the opportunity to take over the necking, pressing his mouth against Steve’s neck and jaw while Steve jerked him off roughly. “Knew you’d be hot,” Steve growled while Danny sucked a bruise into the side of his neck. “Knew you’d be so fucking hot like this.”

Danny’s eyes blinked open in surprise. “Wait, wait. You thought— You thought about me like this?” 

Steve’s hand stilled and Danny whimpered at the sudden loss of friction around his cock. “Um…maybe? Sometimes? A lot?” He pulled away far enough to look Danny in the eye and he was an irresistible combination of sexily rumpled and skittishly embarrassed. When he started to move away further, Danny was desperate to stop him.

“Fuck me!” he blurted out.

Steve froze with his hand still halfway down Danny’s pants, but sadly no longer wrapped around his dick. “I— what?”

Okay, that wasn’t what Danny had meant to come out of his mouth. He’d actually planned on saying something far more smooth and romantic. But his mouth had other ideas and he went with it. “Fuck me. I want— I’ve imagined. Oh god, Steve. Fuck me!”

Steve growled and slammed his mouth against Danny’s, kissing him fiercely. They rubbed against each other desperately for a couple minutes before Steve wrenched his mouth away from Danny’s to pant, “Want you so bad. Please, please tell me you have some—”

Danny nodded quickly and pointed to his bedside table. While he watched Steve search the drawer for lube and a condom, Danny toed off his shoes and hurriedly undressed. Steve spun around to find Danny completely naked and grinned at the sight. Danny stayed where he was, leaning against the wall and lazily stroking his cock while he watched Steve strip out of his own clothing. Danny started to make his way over to the bed until Steve snarled, “Don’t you fucking move.”

Danny froze in surprise at the harsh order. He wasn’t afraid of Steve, he trusted him with his life, but he was temporarily stunned. Before he could get over the momentary shock, Steve was on him. Steve spun him around, pressing him against the wall as he crowded in behind him. Steve widened his stance to adjust for the height difference as he growled, “Gonna fuck you. Fuck you up against this wall while you scream and shout, begging me to fuck you harder.”

“Nnghh!” Danny grunted unintelligibly, temporarily incapable of forming words and he couldn’t remember the last time that had ever happened. Then he felt Steve reach down and grip his own dick, rubbing it over Danny’s ass before dropping to his knees behind Danny. Danny lost all sense of shame, pressing his forehead against the wall and tilting his ass out in wanton invitation.  
Steve spent several minutes driving Danny insane, teasing him open with fingers and lube while dropping playful kisses on his ass and thighs. By the time Steve was satisfied with his preparations, Danny was a wriggling, whimpering mess. 

Steve stood up and Danny could hear him opening the condom and putting it on, but he was standing too far away. Danny felt vulnerable and exposed now that Steve was no longer touching him. He reached behind him blindly with one hand and Steve grabbed on with a hand slightly wet and slick with lube. “I’m right here, baby,” he whispered reassuringly, stepping forward so Danny could feel his body pressed against him. 

Danny rolled his eyes at the cloying endearment and his own moment of insecurity. “Shut up and fuck me, McGarrett.”

Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss against the back of Danny’s neck. “Sir. Yes, sir,” he mumbled as he slowly pressed his way inside.

Danny tilted his ass back further and tried to relax against the burn. It’d been a long time since he’d let anyone fuck him. “Fuck, oh, fuck,” he groaned in an awed tone at the sensation of Steve’s cock sliding inside him for the first time.

“Louder,” Steve breathed, groin pressed against Danny’s ass with his cock fully inside him. “Let me know how much you want it.”

“Want it,” Danny panted as he felt Steve slowly slide his cock in and out. “Want it so bad. Wanted it for so long.” His hands, pressed against the wall, clenched into fists as he felt Steve’s cock slide against his prostate in a delicious tease. “Oh, fuck, oh, oh!” 

Danny would like to be able to say he came up with some steamy and scintillating dialogue while they gave his neighbor a free show. But the truth is his vocabulary was reduced to single syllables and rasping grunts as Steve picked up the tempo, fucking him faster and harder. Danny rocked back into every thrust, tightening around him. Steve reached around and gripped Danny’s dick, jerking him off while he fucked into him. 

“Danny, Danny!” Steve howled. His hips stuttered and stopped, his hand gripped Danny’s dick but no longer stroked him, and he bit down on Danny’s shoulder as he came. 

Danny leaned his head back against Steve’s shoulder, panting and shaking, on the edge of orgasm but not quite there yet. “Make me come,” he begged, willing Steve’s hand to start moving again. “Please, please, make me come.”

“Louder,” Steve urged. “Say it louder.”

“I want to come, Steve,” Danny begged shamelessly, too far gone to think about what his neighbor could hear. “Please, please! Make me come!”

Steve rewarded him with a kiss and resumed jerking him off. He circled his hips against Danny’s ass, reminding him that his cock was still there. As if Danny could forget. Steve twisted his grip on the next stroke, brushing his fingers up over the tip, and that was it. He came with a relieved moan, almost sobbing as his dick jerked and sputtered in Steve’s hand. 

Steve gently pulled out, one hand holding the condom in place as he eased his softening dick out of Danny’s ass. Danny stumbled over to the bed and collapsed onto it without bothering to pull down the covers. The room was silent except for the sound of his own harsh breathing as his heart rate slowed. Steve disappeared for a couple of minutes and Danny heard the toilet flush. When he came back, he wrested the covers down under a grumbling, sleepy Danny before climbing in beside him. He pushed Danny over onto his side and snuggled up behind him.

Danny was almost asleep when he felt a kiss pressed against the bite mark on his shoulder. “I can’t believe you bit me,” he grumbled, rolling over to glare at Steve. “Animal.”

Steve shrugged unapologetically. “At least I bit you were you can hide it. You gave me one hell of a hickey on my neck. How am I supposed to cover that up? I don’t even own a turtleneck!”

Danny snorted at the mental image of Steve in a turtleneck sweater and board shorts. “Tell people you were attacked by a jellyfish.”

“A jellyfish sting doesn’t look anything like a hickey, Danny.”

“How do you know— you know what? Forget I asked. Look on the bright side.”

“What’s that?”

“This is the first night of peace and quiet I’ve had in weeks. I guess your plan worked.”

Steve wrapped an arm around him and sighed contentedly. “Operation Porn Noises was a success.”

“Yeah, but, uh—” Danny hesitated, wondering if this was a one-time thing or something more.

“Maybe we should have a few repeat performances, just in case,” Steve finished for him.

“Well, the neighbor on the other side of my apartment plays his TV too loud sometimes,” Danny offered hopefully.

“We’ll move the operation to the living room tomorrow,” Steve promised as they settled down into happy sleep.


End file.
